comicrofandomcom-20200214-history
Gallery of flags of micronations
This article documents the designated national flags of micronations. Please do not add your flag in any order. All flags must be added according to the NAME of the nation - this does not include prefixes (e.g., Republic of, Democratic Republic of, Kingdom of). If your nation is called the Democratic Republic of Sania, it goes between R and T - not between C and E. A File:Flag A1 01.png| Federated Republics of A1 File:Flag Aerica 01.png| Aerican Empire File:Flag Aeterna Lucina 01.png| Sovereign State of Aeterna Lucina File:Flag Akhzivland 01.png| State of Akhzivland (imaginative rendering) File:Flag Alcatraz 01.png| Free Republic of Alcatraz File:Flag Amandium 01.png| Nation of Amandium File:Flag Anodyne 01.png| Republic of Anodyne File:Flag Antarcticland 01.png| Antarcticland File:Flag Apiya 01.png| Kingdom of Apiya File:Flag Aramoana 01.png| Independent State of Aramoana File:Flag Araucania 01.png| Kingdom of Araucania and Patagonia File:Flag Arbezie 01.png| Principality of Arbézie File:Flag Atlantium 01.png| Empire of Atlantium File:Flag Austenasia 01.png| Empire of Austenasia File:Flag ISSA 01.png| Independent Sovereign State of Australia B File:Flag Bahoudii 01.png| Kingdom of Bahoudii File:Flag Basse Chesnaie 01.png| Empire of Basse Chesnaie File:Flag Benny Andre Lund 01.png| Republicof Benny André Lund File:Flag Boirie 01.png| Consulate of Boirie File:Flag Boyard 01.png| Free State of Boyard File:Flag Bjorn 01.png| Bjorn Socialist Republic File:Flag British West Florida 01.png| Dominion of British West Florida File:Flag Bucksfan 01.png| Kingdom of Bucksfan File:Flag Bumbunga 01.png| Province of Bumbunga C File:Flag Calsahara 01.png| Kingdom of Calsahara File:Flag Carnevalis 01.png| Free State of Carnevalis File:Flag Caroline 01.png| New Free State of Caroline File:Flag Casbah 01.png| Kingdom of Casbah File:Flag Celestia 01.png| Nation of Celestial Space File:Flag Christiania 01.png| Free Town of Christiania File:Flag Citynoland 01.png| Kingdom of Citynoland File:Flag Conch 01.png| Conch Republic File:Flag Comborciere 01.png| Principality of Comborcière File:Flag Coral Sea Islands 01.png| Gay and Lesbian Kingdom of the Coral Sea Islands D File:Flag Dewaco 01.png| Imperium of Dewaco Estates File:Flag Dubeldeka 01.png| Principality of Dubeldeka File:Flag Durstonia 01.png| Principality of Durstonia E File:Flag Eastport 01.png| Maritime Republic of Eastport File:Flag Elgaland Vargaland 01.png| Royal Kingdoms of Elgaland-Vargaland File:Flag Elleore 01.png| Kingdom of Elleore File:Flag Enenkio 01.png| Kingdom of EnenKio F File:Flag Falkenberg 01.png| Kingdom of Falkenberg File:Flag Filettino 01.png| Principality of Filettino File:Flag Flandrensis 01.png| Grand Duchy of Flandrensis File:Flag Formori 01.png| Formori Community File:Flag Forvik 01.png| Crown Dependency of Forvik File:Flag Freedonia 01.png| Principality of Freedonia File:Flag Fusa 01.png| Kingdom of Fusa G File:Flag Granbia 01.png| State of Granbia (imaginative rendering) File:Flag Groland 01.png| Presipality of Groland H File:Flag Hay 01.png| Kingdom of Hay-on-Wye File:Flag Hutt River 01.png| Principality of Hutt River I File:Flag Independent Long Island 01.png| Independent Long Island File:Flag Islonia 01.png| Islonia J File:Flag Jamtland 01.png| Republic of Jämtland File:Flag Jirmania 01.png| Kingdom of Jirmania K File:Flag Kemetia 01.png| Sovereign Kingdom of Kemetia File:Flag Kerguelon 01.png| Kingdom of Kerguelon File:Flag Koneuwe 01.png| Republic of Koneuwe File:Flag Koronis 01.png| United Federation of Koronis File:Flag Kugelmugel 01.png| Republic of Kugelmugel L File:Flag Ladonia 01.png| Royal Republic of Ladonia (as officially mandated) File:Flag Ladonia 02.png| Royal Republic of Ladonia (in actual use) File:Flag Landreth 01.png| Kingdom of Landreth File:Flag Lanse Saint Jean 01.png| Kingdom of L'Anse-Saint-Jean File:Flag Lavalon 01.png| Republic of Lavalon File:Flag Lizbekistan 01.png| Lizbekistan Virtual Country File:Flag Lomar 01.png| Republic of Lomar File:Flag Lovely 01.png| Kingdom of Lovely M File:Flag Malatora 02.png| Federated Commonwealth of Malatora File:Flag Melchizedek 01.png| Dominion of Melchizedek File:Flag Minerva 01.png| Republic of Minerva File:Flag Mirage Islands 01.png| Republic of Mirage Islands File:Flag Mogilno 01.png| Empire of Mogilno File:Flag Molossia 01.png| Republic of Molossia N File:Flag Naminara 01.png| Naminara Republic File:Flag New Atlantis 01.png| Republic of New Atlantis File:Flag New Guinea 01.png| New Guinea File:Flag New Utopia 01.png| Principality of New Utopia File:Flag NFA 01.png| Northern Forest Archipelago File:Flag Nova Roma 01.png| Nova Roma File:Flag NSK 01.png| NSK State File:Flag Nutopia 01.png| Nutopia O File:Flag Outer Baldonia 01.png| Principality of Outer Baldonia P File:Flag Pasargada 01.png| Free Community of Pasargada File:Flag Peaceland 01.png| Peaceland File:Flag Penguinea 01.png| Free Commonwealth of Penguinea File:Flag Pictland 01.png| Kingdom of Pictland File:Flag Podjistan 01.png| Peoples Republic of Podjistan File:Flag Poyais 01.png| Principality of Poyais (national flag) File:Flag Poyais 02.png| Principality of Poyais (state flag) R File:Flag Rainbow Creek 01.png| Independent State of Rainbow Creek File:Flag Redonda 01.png| Kingdom of Redonda File:Flag Refreshment 01.png| Islands of Refreshment File:Flag Reunion 01.png| Holy Empire of Reunion File:Flag Robland 01.png| Kingdom of Robland File:Flag Riviera 01.png| Riviera Principality File:Flag Rose Island 01.png| Republic of Rose Island S File:Flag Sabotage 01.png| State of Sabotage File:Flag Sahara 02.png| Empire of the Sahara File:Flag Saltee 01.png| Principality of the Saltee Islands File:Flag Saugeais 01.png| Republic of Saugeais File:Flag Sealand 01.png| Principality of Sealand File:Flag Seborga 01.png| Principality of Seborga File:Flag Sedang 01.png| Kingdom of Sedang File:Flag Snake Hill 01.png| Snake Hill Principality T File:Flag Talossa 01.png| Kingdom of Talossa File:Flag Talossa Republic 01.png| Republic of Talossa File:Flag Trinidad 01.png| Principality of Trinidad File:Flag Twochairs 01.png| Kingdom of Twochairs U File:Flag UMMOA 01.png| UMMOA File:Flag United Oceania 01.png| Principality of United Oceania File:Flag UTR 01.png| United Transnational Republics File:Flag Uzupis 01.png| Republic of Užupis V File:Flag Valtio 01.png| Kingdom of Valtio File:Flag Vikesland 01.png| Kingdom of Vikesland W File:Flag Wallachia 01.png| Kingdom of Wallachia File:Flag Waveland 01.png| Global State of Waveland File:Flag Westarctica 02.png| Grand Duchy of Westarctica File:Flag Wikingland 01.png| Principality of Wikingland File:Flag Wirtland 01.png| Wirtland File:Flag World Peace 01.png| Global Country of World Peace File:Flag Wy 01.png| Principality of Wy Y File:Flag Yan 01.png| Nation of Yan (fabric version, in actual use) File:Flag Yan 02.png| Nation of Yan (alternative version, used on website) Z File:Flag Zarahemla 01.png| Kingdom of Zarahemla Category:Flags Category:Lists